The present invention relates to a controller device, a communication system and a controlling method for transmitting commands for designating two modes used in a setup including a controller device and a plurality of target devices reserved by the controller device, the devices being interconnected by a data bus for transmitting data in a predetermined communication format, one of the two modes allowing the target devices to communicate with one another, the other mode inhibiting the reserved target devices from thus communicating. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication system and a controlling method for varying between such two modes a standby time that must elapse before a command can be accepted following a bus reset, one mode permitting communication between the reserved target devices, the other mode inhibiting such intercommunication.